This invention relates to a storing and measuring dispenser for household or commercial use in dispensing fluid solid and liquid materials including various powdered, granular or flaked products. Such materials include various types of liquid and solid food products such as salad oils, juices, flour, sugar, cereals, coffee and the like as well as household products such as soap powder and other cleaning materials and similar flowable products which uses will be apparent from the structure of the assembly described herein.
The present invention provides means for dispensing materials of the type described in various measured units in a simple and convenient manner in an assembly which is compact and easily handled yet at the same time can be readily manufactured of molded materials and is easily assembled for use and disassembled for cleaning.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a dispensing container which will facilitate dispensing of dry fluid materials in various measured units.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing container in which a plurality of separate measured quantities may be supplied selectively from a container for the materials in a compact and convenient assembly. A further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing container which may be formed of readily assembled and disassembled parts which may be formed of thermoplastic or molded material.